1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recycling organic waste, and more particularly to a method of recycling organic wastes in which a pro-ferment, that is produced by mixing a medium with an organic waste, are mixed with other organic wastes such as feces and urine of domestic animals, pruned branches, bush, and lawn, and which accelerates the fermentation of the latter organic waste to obtain compost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the organic waste such as garbage from households, restaurants and the like is burnt or disposed of in a conventional way at reclaimed lands or the like.
However, with conventional methods, problems such as dioxin pollution from garbage furnace and the leakage of harmful materials or matter contained in organic wastes at reclaimed lands remain unsolved. In addition, the capacity of final places for disposal is limited.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, in recent years, organic wastes have been ground and dried to be utilized as compost, but the recycling ratio of the wastes is still low.
By the way, Japanese stockbreeding output has been decreasing due to the shortage of successors, the increase in imported meat, environmental problems such as an offensive odor emitted from stockbreeders, and so on. Therefore, it is generally said that a large-scale management for the future is indispensable to realizing favorable managing conditions.
One of the problems for the large-scale management is the disposal of the feces and urine of domestic animals. Generally, the feces and urine of dairy cows are high in a water content, and low in a nitrogen content, which makes the fermentation of the feces and urine difficult, and it takes about one year to finish the fermentation when the feces and urine are merely left as they are. Even machinery is used, it is necessary to accelerate the fermentation for approximately one and half months after decreasing water content of the feces and urine before using the machinery for two to three months in summer or for more than one month in winter. Therefore, the feces and urine of dairy cows are mostly disposed of at farms as raw, causing environmental problems such as an offensive odor and pollution of rivers throughout the country.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, Japanese government and local municipalities have subsidized stockbreeders to facilitate the construction of compost manufacturing facilities, and there have been some cases in which local municipalities have constructed compost manufacturing facilities to handle the feces and urine of domestic animals generated in their territories by themselves.
Furthermore, organic wastes such as pruned branches, bush, and lawn, which are generated mainly at parks, river terraces, roads, households, and golf courses also have been burnt in a conventional way. However, the capacity of burning facilities is also limited, or maybe the disposal of such organic wastes are very cumbersome or difficult, which is what local municipalities are anxious about.
In addition to the above countermeasures, they have tried to ferment the organic wastes and utilized them as compost. However, whether the fermentation is preferably carried out or not often depends on the climate, kinds and properties of pruned branches, bush, and lawn. Especially when the pruned branches have many trunks and stumps, the nitrogen content of the pruned branches becomes low, which makes the fermentation of the branches difficult. Therefore, no effective disposing measures have been found so far.